This Core component of the program project will be responsible for collection, management and analysis of all the data that will be collected to meet the aims of the Program. A team has been assembled who have the expertise to maintain and upgrade the data management systems so that data are efficiently recorded and checked for completion and internal consistency and to provide appropriate statistical analyses. By planning from data entry to statistical analysis, we can ensure that the data are collected and processed in an appropriate and efficient manner. Our databases will merge data from different sources (clinical data and several laboratories) and provide statistical analyses of such data sets. We maintain accurate documentation of the organization and detailed codes of the database and statistical codes. We will work closely with the Clinical Core to identify any missing data in a timely fashion. The staff of this core will participate in the design of all investigations that arise in the course of this program project, from analysis methods and power calculations to forms and database design. This core will provide periodic status reports to the Clinical and Administrative Cores, and will work closely with the staff of each project to see that the data are analyzed appropriately and the analyses are clearly documented. We will program recurring analyses, so that routine re-analysis and updates will be accurate re-analysis. We will participate in preparation of papers, being responsible for the statistical analyses, statistical graphs, and descriptions of the statistical methods.